objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Challenge Time: Legends Of Doomtown
Written & Pictures by TheEnderRo.' ' Challenge Time!: Legends of Doomtown is show where 16 obj-contestants battle to win Golden Heroic Sword and a Treasure Map! 20 Episodes 16 Contestants Only One Survivor Polls Just click on "yes" so I can see how many people saw this. Thanks for reading. Yes Episode 1 _________________________________ Day 1 Once upon a time... Lilac - Daddy! I am bored.. And I want to go to sleep.. Marigold - Oh well.. Um.. Planty - Me Too daddy! Marigold - How about I tell you story about "How The Grinch Stole Inanimate Christmass"? Purple Flower - Boring.. Marigold - Running For Vice President? Planty - Daddy! How many times do you have to read that.. Marigold - Well there's nothing el.. OH I know! I'll read this "Challenge Time: Legends of Doomtown Book!" Planty and Lilac - Ooohh.. Marigold - And even cooler is that I hosted this show :D Planty - COOL! Let's hear it.. Marigold - Let's start from chapter one.. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Challenge Time: Legends of Doomtown '' ''in "How It All Began?" _____________________________________________________________________________________ Wheaty - This air.. It's making me nuts! And this boat is full of dirt.. and dust.. '' ''Potato - POTETOOOOOOOOOOO Saw Blade - WILL YOU STOP THAT?! >:C The Page - This is not the place where I belong.. Broccoli - This place sucks.. Marigold - Contestants, Be quiet! We'll get there in three hours Jellyfish - Oh cool I cant wait to see 5 star hotel.. Potato - POTETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Tongue - Hey you.. Washing Machine - Yes. Tongue - Wanna form an alliance? Washing Machine - Sure you can have this ice-cream. Tongue - Uh.. what? Washing Machine - You dont want it? Well more for me, Yummy ice-cream time to eat you '-Eats Onion-'' Tongue - Nevermind.. Marigold - Everyone, Everyone! We're almost there! ''_3 Hours Later_'' Margiold - We'll get there in any minute ''_2 Hours Later_'' Marigold - We'll get ther- FINALLY We're there! Everyone get out of the boat ''-Blah-'' Satellite - What the? Jellyfish - Wow.. ''Marigold - Everyone.. This is... '''DOOMTOWN! >:D'' Washing Machine - OMG A DISNEYLAND? WOOW! Marigold - No you idiot, Doomtown! The scariest place ever on Object earth. Pyramid - Umm.. Is this town haunted or.. Marigold - Yes it is, There are alot of monsters and zombies there Dishy - '*Gulp* I dont wanna die :c'' Soccerball - Heyy.. I cant see pitch where we play soccer and football! Marigold - SHUSH! '' ''Omega Symbol - Where are we going to sleep? Backpack - YEAA CUZ I AM TIRED AS FUDGE Marigold - Oh yea, theese are your cabins.. Saw Blade - Seriosuly? THIS IS THE WORST CABIN EVER! Marigold - Hahaha this is gonna be FU-UN! Monster - RAAAAWR Marigold - Now we better start running. Omega Symbol - ....AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Gum Bally - OH MY PEARS! Monster - RAAWR! Marigold - Quick follow me Satellite - Umm isnt this a graveyard? Marigold - Oh yea.. :P Zombie - BRAAAAAAAAAAAINZ! Pyramid - WHAAT? ZOMBIES ARE REAL? Dishy - AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Marigold - Follow me again.. Satellite - wait.. where are we going? Marigold - Meat Factory.. Dishy - Ooh..Finally.. a safe place Potato - ITS POTATOOOOOOOOO! Broccoli - This doesnt looks like meat factory.. The Page - OMFG I SEE A CANNIBAL! Tongue - RUUUUUUUUUN! Marigold - Hahahaha! This is gonna be FU-UN! Tune in next episode! ''Next time -'' Marigold - ITS TIME FOR THE FIRST CHALLENGE! Washing Machine - I see the Ice cream saur.. Oh wait its Dinosaur.. _______________________________________________________The end of Episode 1 :3 Episode 2 '''_________________________________ Day 2 Marigold - Hey kids wanna hear second chapter of Challenge Time? Lilac and Planty - YEA YEA YEA YEA! Marigold - Okay let's start.. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Challenge Time: Legends of Doomtown '' ''in "Dungeon of Doom" _____________________________________________________________________________________ Marigold - Contestants! Guess what? Gum Bally - Gum's debuting? NOOOOOOOOO! Marigold - Uh..umm.. No..! But its time for.. Tongue - JUST GET ON WITH IT Marigold - Uhmm.. umm Its time for.. Satellite - Will you please hurry up? Marigold - Its uhh.. time for.. Potato - POTATO! potato potato potato potato... (trans: Hurry! I am tired already) Marigold - ITS CHALLENGE TIME! Now will you shut up? Gum Bally - Oh sure Backpack - SPONGEBOB IS THAT YOU? Saw Blade - Uhmm.. WHAT THE HECK? ARE YOU CRAZY? DO I LOOK LIKE THAT GOOFBALL SPONGEBOB? Backpack - RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIINBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWS!! Broccoli - Stop it and just listen to our very good host. Marigold - Its time for ''first challenge! In our first challenge we are going in the DUNGEON!'' Soccerball - Aww.. No football? Come on! Washing Machine - Oh I see a ice-cream saur.. Oh wait its a dinosaur.. Marigold - AGGHHH HURRY FOLLOW ME! ''_3 seconds later_'' Marigold - Welcome everyone to the.. DUNGEON OF DOOM! Wheaty - Oh come on, This is even worse than this stupid town.. Marigold - Well if you dont like it you can go eliminate yourself Wheaty - No, I am way to smart to die.. I mean to be voted off.. I MEAN To Uhmm.. Saw Blade - To be stupid? haha! Tongue - Marigold will you explain the challenge already? Marigold - Oh yes, And let me announce.. FIREY SPEAKER BOX! Firey Speaker Box - Hey guys. Omega Symbol - Wait aren't you Omega? or wait is Flower Speaker Box omega? Which one? Firey Speaker Box - SHUSH SHEESH! Listen to Marigold Marigold - Okay there are no rules in this challenge you just have to escape from this UNDERGROUND..DEADLY..DOOM DUNGEON! Gum Bally - Wait who stole my pear..MY PEAR MY PEAR MY FAVORITE PEAR NOO! Jellyfish - Aww its okay.. Satellite - Yea atleast you dont have to listen to him.. Washing Machine - Blablablablalbalglhallbaglalvlahllbalhlabahlahlabllglhalbhlalbl (4x) The Page - Washing Machine you look easy to manipu-.. I mean.. nothing Washing Machine - Thanks for the ice cream! The Page - Ugh.. Idiot. Washing Machine - Wow such a fancy words THANKS! Marigold - Ok challenge starts NOW! Whoever escapes first wins INVIDUAL IMMUNITY! '*Closes The Door*'' Dishy - So Pyramid Wanna work together? Pyramid - Shure.. Omega Symbol - Guys sorry for saying this but..I SEE THE EVIL LEAFY! Evil Leafy - .... Gum Bally - Oh I better hide in this box.. '*Opens the box and gasps* ITS YOU!'' Gum - Yea yea whatever! I was just spying on you so I could take idiotic pictures of you.. so far I have 0 pictures.. -_-'' ''Gum Bally - Haha! Gum - Anyways since I am bored.. I WILL KILL YOU! Gum Bally - Oh no not now! I have to do the challenge! Gum - Oh really? Sorry.. FOR NOT BEING STUPID LIKE YOU! HAHA MWAHAHAHA! Gum Bally - NOO! Puppet - Oh no Gum Bally's in trouble! ''Super Potato - Potate Potate Potateeee! (trans: I'll save youuuuuuu!) '' ''_3 seconds later_'' Gum Bally - Thanks Potato.. But where did you get that pirate stuff anyway? Potato - '*Twitches '' Eyes* Gum Bally - You're so cute! '*Kisses Potato On The Cheek*'' Potato - POTATEEEEEEEEEE! (trans: AWESOMEEEEEEEEE!) Omega Symbol - I dont know about you guys but I just found a way to get out ''_3 seconds later_'' Marigold - O.S Congrats you win first immunity! '' ''Omega Symbol - YAY! ''_Elimination TIME_''' ''Marigold - Lets skip it to...Backpack and Puppet! Puppet - What why me? Marigold - The eliminated is...... Backpack - Spo- :O Marigold - None of you Puppet - Umm what? Marigold - Jk its................................BACKPACK! Backpack - Well goodbye.. YAY I FINALLY GET TO SEE 100 EPISODES OF SPONGEBOB! Marigold - Backpack go home.. And viewers.. stay here! Stay tuned for next episode of..I am lazy to say the tittle YOU PROBABLY KNOW! '' '' Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Season 1 Category:Challenge Time Category:Challenge Time: Legends of Doomtown Category:Gum Bally Category:Gum Category:OCs Category:TheEnderRo Category:NukriKiladzeTer Category:Lights Objects Camera and Action Category:Adventure Time Category:Legends of OOO Category:Fun Category:Doomtown Category:Coming Soon Category:Adventure Time Fans Category:Total Drama Category:Save Category:Nukri Kiladze Presents Category:LOCA Category:RFVP Category:BFDI Category:Recommended Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity